


The Price of Erised

by IrisArkytior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambition, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mirror of Erised, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisArkytior/pseuds/IrisArkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he found the mirror was in a time of need, when things were looking down. Now, as he finds the mirror again, Percy Weasley learns the true price of his ambition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Erised

Percy stormed away from the Gryffindor common room, a book hastily shoved under his arm. Fred and George were up to their antics, yet again. It was even worse these days; while Mother, Father, and Ginny headed out to see Charlie during the Christmas holiday, Percy, Ron, and the twins would be staying at the castle. And, to Percy's annoyance, his twin brothers were making fun of his choice to spend Christmas studying. Why didn't they understand? Why couldn't his twin brothers follow his example and start buckling down on their schoolwork instead of playing their childish pranks? It was never going to help them with their futures.

With as many times as the twins chose to prank him – just today, in fact – Percy needed to get away. He needed a place where Fred and George could not bother him, a place where he could study in peace. The twins could have their fun if they wanted, but Percy was not about to let them interrupt his studying. Unlike his fun-loving prankster younger brothers, Percy would do well in school. He wanted to make his mark on the Ministry.

Percy had not gone far when he found exactly what he was looking for; an unused classroom, a place where no one would think to look for him. He walked inside the room and found that the desks that would have been used during classes were shoved haphazardly against the wall. _How could anyone even think of doing that?_ Percy thought as he pulled one of the desks out so that he could study properly. He would rather sit at a desk than on the floor like some uncivilized beast. Besides, it would be rather uncomfortable to sit like that. He would be better off with a desk anyway; when he started working at the Ministry in a few years, all his work would be done at a desk. He might as well get used to it.

Before he was able to resume his studying, a glint of gold caught his eye. Looking up from his book, he spotted an ornate, gold mirror. "What is a mirror doing in an unused classroom?" Percy wondered aloud.

Wondering why a mirror would be tucked away in an unused classroom, Percy got up to examine it. The mirror looked rather ancient, like it had been around since the beginning of Hogwarts. At the top of the mirror was a strange inscription: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. It was a rather peculiar saying, and not one that Percy recognized.

Looking at the mirror's surface, Percy found that his reflection did not look as he did now. He was older, more mature. There was no sign of his Hogwarts robes, or his Prefect badge. Instead, he was wearing a pinstripe suit, his red hair combed back. Not only that, but he was standing next to the Minister of Magic. What was this? Did this mirror show the future? Percy certainly hoped so because this was exactly what he wanted out of his life.

At the thought of what he saw in the mirror, Percy grabbed his book and hurried off to his dormitory, completely disregarding his initial plan of studying in this unused classroom. If this mirror did indeed show one's future, then he needed to get to work. This was an O.W.L. year for him and his entire future was counting on how well he did on his exams at the end of the year. Yes, this strange mirror just renewed his spirits; helped him realize that he was on the right path. He was going to make sure that the mirror's reflection came true. With every fiber of his being, Percy Ignatius Weasley believed that he was destined to become an integral part of the Ministry. The mirror told him so.

* * *

Years later, when he and the rest of his family returned to Hogwarts for the Day of Remembrance that Minister Shacklebolt instated, Percy wandered around the castle for a little while, surveying all the damage that was caused in the Battle. In the six hour battle, much of the castle was destroyed. This went especially for the seventh floor; the place where Fred's life was tragically cut short. Percy regretted everything that happened over the last three years. He lost out on knowing his younger brother because of his ambition. "How could I have been so stupid?" he muttered.

Not wanting to be reminded of Fred's death – it was still fresh; he was only dead for six weeks – Percy steered himself away from that area of the castle. In his travels, Percy ultimately found himself on the third floor. He walked through one of the corridors and took a seat in an empty room. Rather than the cold stone floor that the castle was made of however, he hit something wooden.

"What the…?"

Percy looked down and saw a trapdoor below him. It reminded him of his fifth year, when a story made its way around the castle about Ron taking on McGonagall's giant chessboard. He wondered; was this where that event took place? And, if so, was it still down there? Percy's curiosity got the best of him and he pulled up the beat-up metal latch on the trapdoor.

Jumping down the trapdoor, Percy began exploring the rooms that Professor Dumbledore deemed dangerous during his fifth year. He walked through the rooms, finding each chamber empty. It looked as if everything was removed following Harry's confrontation with _You-Know-Who._ It was all gone. Percy entered the last chamber, only to find something he recognized. It was the mirror from his fifth year, the mirror that gave him the resolve he needed to achieve his goals. Oh, he got what he wanted. But, at what cost?

For some time, Percy just stared at the mirror. This mirror ruined his life. Listening to the advice of this mirror cost Percy the life of one of his brothers. And, not just any brother, but the brother who caused him to go searching for a place to be alone – and where he found the mirror – in the first place. "What did you do?" Percy raged. "Why did you have to ruin my life?"

He knew there would be no answer. He knew that he would have to live with his choice for the rest of his life. As he stared at the mirror, the inscription at the top caught his eye: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._ Something occurred to him as he looked upon the inscription. It was backwards. _I show not your face, but your heart's desire._ How could he have been so blind? He took the mirror for its word, followed the reflection to the letter. Ironically, it _did_ happen; but, still…he lost too much as a result. His brother was gone.

 _Could I?_ Percy asked himself. As much as he wished to avoid looking into the mirror again, Percy wondered if his heart's desire had changed. Six years ago, all he wanted was to be an integral part of the Minister. Now? Well, there was really only _one_ thing he wanted. Percy stepped up towards the ornate mirror and peered at the image reflecting back at him.

The image staring at him was one that Percy never thought he would see in his life. It was something that seemed so unbelievable that he had to take a step back. Him, Fred, and George laughing; having a good time. It was something that would _never_ happen. It never even happened when Percy was growing up. No matter how much he wanted it to be so, it would never happen. Fred was gone. He wasn't coming back. Percy lost the chance to ever get to know Fred.

"Percy!" a voice called.

The _once_ -estranged Weasley was broken out of his reverie at the sound of his name being called. He had a vague idea of what he was being called for. So, with one final look at the scene playing out in the mirror, Percy left the chamber and headed up to the Great Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been much of a Percy fan. Hated him for a long time, in fact. But, writing this story made me gain a whole new respect for him. The reflection at the beginning; I sort of imagined how Percy was shown at the end of Order of the Phoenix. Possibly because he happened to be standing in the background of the shot on Minister Fudge.


End file.
